Where did I go wrong?
by NightxOwl
Summary: A question Courtney asks herself during over and over again during the final two of Total Drama Action. DxC


I found this on my flash drive, I wrote it 2 years ago just as TDA was ending. I wanted to see who the winner was going to be. This story goes along with Beth winning in the alternate ending.

Don't worry Lost in a Small Town is going to be updated in time. I am about 30% through the next chapter. My excuse for that was Life happens and between cancer, a break-up, graduation, finding a job and then being laid off, and cancer again. Things just happen. :/ So please excuse me for being absent over the past two years writing.

Also I wrote this fic, and then came back to it later, so my consistency maybe a little off.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/RI

* * *

Courtney's P.O.V.

I sat next to Harold with my legs and arms crossed and a scowl and ink on my face. I thought to myself, _'How could he vote me off? Now he is in the final two. Where did I go wrong? I thought we cared for one another? I didn't try to change him, did I? On top of that, why didn't that stupid pen work!' _

These were just some of the questions running through my head as I sat with the other losers from Total Drama Island and Action. Chris was saying the votes; mine of course was the first chosen, even though I didn't have anything written on it Chris assumed I voted for Duncan. _Oh Duncan.._

'_No,' _I shook my head, '_Remember he voted you off.'_

_Where did I go wrong?_ That question came to my head again. _Once we were finally together I wanted to make sure I didn't lose him again._

I looked over to where Gwen was sitting. She too was watching Chris announced the votes from the pickle jar. Jealousy boiled up in my once again. I acted the way I did possibly because I thought I was going to lose him, lose him to Gwen.

_That's why I made the guild lines and rules. Ok maybe that was a bit much, even for me. I took control of our relationship or what we had, and ruined it all in a few days. _

More questions and thoughts went through my mind, but they were quickly interpreted when I heard cheering coming from everyone. I looked to see Duncan standing there winning, but I was wrong it was Beth. I crossed my arms looking like I was mad, that was until Duncan walked up to me holding out his hand.

Duncan's P.O.V.

I finally stood up and looked over at Courtney, her body language looked pissed, but her face was sad. _Is that possible with Courtney?_

Everyone crowded around Beth congratulating her. I walked over to Courtney and held out my hand to her.

"Wanna get out of here and grab a bite to eat?"

She turned her head arms still crossed and said, "I don't usually eat with losers."

I chuckled and grinned back saying, "Neither did I, but I asked you, didn't I?" she smiled back at me, accepts my hand and we started to walk off, "So uh, where do you want to buy me dinner?"

"I'd be happy to fix you up a nice homemade knuckle sandwich! But first, we have to work up a strategy and call my lawyers. After all this election fraud, I smell another winnable lawsuit!" she says dialing a number on her PDA.

_Come on Court, enough with the lawyers._ As she looked through her PDA, Gwen came up to me.

"Hey Duncan sorry you didn't win." Gwen said hugging me, I patted her on the shoulder with my free hand.

"Thanks" I then realized Courtney had let go of my hand and crossed her arms glaring at Gwen or was it me she was glaring at. _This isn't going to end well, I like Courtney a lot, and Gwen is a good friend nothing more. I wish Courtney could just see that._

I broke out of my thoughts when Gwen said "See ya!" and walked off. I turned to Courtney once more. She had her back turned to me and arms crossed once again.

"Are you going to say something or just keep your arms crossed and back tuned to me all night because I don't mind looking at the lower half of your ba-"

"You pervert!" said Courtney, who interrupted me. "How can you have your mind in the gutter at a time like this! I can't stand that you and Gwen have so much in common, and with me so little."

"Court I-" I stopped as she held her hand in front of me as if saying she wasn't done her rant.

"You want to know the reason why I made that contract up? Why I did what I did? I did it because I didn't want to lose you, especially to someone like Gwen. I didn't want to lose you" she said started to tear up but tried to be strong at the same time. "I hated that I had to watch from the sidelines after being kick off unfairly! I get it, the contract was dumb, but I couldn't think of anything else. I wasn't thinking straight." She finished and took a deep breath.

All I could do was stand there, I wanted to hug her but I was afraid she would just push away.

Courtney's P.O.V.

_That felt good, somewhat._

I looked at Duncan, trying not to cry. I said what was on my mind; I just hoped that it didn't push him away again.

_Why is he pulling out his cell phone at a time like this? Did he not hear a word I said! AH the nerve of that guy!_

I looked at Duncan typing something at his cell phone, when he was done he looked at me and said, "Remember page 3 section 4, I am to text you 10 times or more through out the day." as he said that my PDA went off.

I looked at my PDA, there was one message from Duncan and it read, "I"

"OK Duncan, that just one letter" I said as he type away again on his cell phone. Again I checked my PDA this time it said, "Am"

"Duncan I am in no mood to be playing gam-" "Just wait" he interpreted typing again.

"Really" came up on my PDA next.

"You are really?"

"Sorry" was the next text message.

"Ok you are sorry, I get that." I said as another message arrived on my PDA.

The new message read, "Please"

"Please what?" I said looking at him then at my PDA

"Forgive"

Duncan continued to type away at his cell phone keypad. _What is he going to do type every word out in a message?_

The next message arrived, and I opened it, "Me."

"I'm sorry too." I said looking at him. He grinned and put his cell phone back in his pocket. "Wait who said you are done that 7 messages you have 3 left." I said sounding not amused though I really was.

Duncan raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. I watched him pull out his black and sliver cell out once again from his back pocket and stated to type away.

I received his next message which read, "I"

"You what?" I asked. Not even 5 seconds later the next message arrived. I opened it up on my PDA, my eyes widen and tears started to form. Not even caring what happened next, I dropped my PDA on the floor and place my arms around Duncan's neck and kissed him.

No One's P.O.V.

On the floor Courtney's PDA laid, the last message Duncan sent was "Love". There behind the stage of the TDA Aftermath Duncan and Courtney shared a kiss.

A little after Duncan broke away and grinned then said, "I didn't get to send my last message. Which if I did the math correctly, would make 10" Courtney smiled at him and kissed him once again and the rest was history.

FIN

* * *

So what do you think? I don't think I am that good for fluff I prefer writing comedy, but it was worth a shot. Sorry if there are poor grammar errors, please let me know and I will fix them.


End file.
